Peter Parker - Peter Skywalker
by pastelchalks
Summary: Peter suddenly finds himself reborn as the third triplet to the Skywalker family, with his two other siblings Luke and Leia. Kenobi observes that Peter has great power in the force, when in reality it's just his spidey-sense and unnatural flipping talent.
1. Chapter 1

Peter Parker had no idea what had happened when the blinding light - hopefully heaven - had caved over him. It hurt for a split second then a euphoric high washed over his body, completely relaxing him.

Then all of a sudden there's a cold, prickling sensation that gets just beneath his skin, and nothing seems to matter more than the fact that he's cold and can't do anything about it.

It's not just cold, it's increasingly getting colder, but a rough fabric is now wrapped around him, and he can't do anything except what his instincts now tell him to do, scream in pain.

Well, at least it feels like he's going to scream until the noise actually comes out of his mouth, and it's more of a wail, a cry if you will. Not that he'd admit it to anybody he knew, never. But in a soothing sort of manner, some larger entity wraps their arms around his now abnormally small little body, and hushes him, ceasing his loud wail into a quite tremble.

He pries open his eyes and immediately shuts them, it's too bright. He tries a few more times and manages a small squint where he can still see, but just barely. It's hard to comprehend but somehow, he's managed to turn himself into an infant, when mere moments before he was just playing in Tony Stark's lab with Tony.

He can still recognise the spider-sense in the back of his mind, constantly nagging at him, so he at least retained that bit of familiarity and not just entered an entirely new body altogether. So it completely his body… just smaller than what he remembered.

From what he can see, there are two other infants, like himself, one by one being held up to a woman, who rasps outs a name as she eyes each of them. It's as if they were just born, and they were all being names. Wait, _shit_ , that's probably the case.

Peter doesn't know how he got into this mess, but he assures you, he _wants_ out. The humiliation of spending the next two years in nappies would probably kill him. Well, not literally, but still. He hopes this will never get back to any of the others _ever_. Tony would never get off his case if that was so.

"Luke," she says to the first child, which Peter doesn't know how but apparently she can tell its a boy. The next one she names Leia and _oh shit_. Peter can recognise his surroundings now and remembers when he watched the original trilogy with Ned.

He's in the fucking star wars universe, and apparently, according to what already happened, he is now the third kid to the Skywalker twins or triplets, he now supposed.

He's surprised when she rasps out his name to him, and it hadn't changed from his original name, except for the surname part of the equation, but that didn't matter. At least he didn't have to try getting used to responding to another name.

"Peter." It wasn't long until it played out almost exactly how the movie had, and her life faded away, there and then. It seemed he was in the hands of a ginger-haired Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"My wife and I always wanted a daughter… I'll take Leia, she'll be the princess of Alderaan." Obi-Wan nodded, and told Bail Organa that it was probably for the best if he did take her, and raise Leia as her own. Obi-Wan then proposed that Luke be raised by Anakin's stepbrother, Owen Lars, on Tatooine.

It would be a dustball of a planet, that Vader would probably avoid like the plague, due to his unsavoury past on it. Peter, however, had been sensed by Obi-Wan to be the most force sensitive out of them all and was to be raised personally by Obi-Wan to be a Jedi Padawan.

If he failed Peter, there would always be Leia and Luke as a backup plan, just in case.

"I'll take Peter myself. He _will_ be trained. He can start his actual combat and lightsaber training when he's nine, but the meditations and study can begin when as soon as possible."

—

 **5 years later.**

Peter had finally gone through that super awkward stage and tried to dumb everything down to make it seem as if he were actually a child. Somehow, Kenobi had sensed that he had been holding back and told Peter to not hold back every time he'd ask a question.

"How does light speed work? If Einsti- my theory about Time Dilation is accurate (Energy = Mass times acceleration squared), which it should be since it makes perfect sense, how does somebody not age super slowly when they are constantly in light speed?"

Peter's questions were not that of a normal five-year-old child, but yet again, he was not a normal five-year-old child.

Kenobi tried to figure out an answer.

"I- I don't know, Peter. How about, if you meditate an extra thirty-five minutes today, I'll let you use a holo-pad so you can search it up."

Peter looked doubtful.

"It's my birthday today, can you just make a small exception? _Please_?" Peter tried, but Kenobi didn't give in.

"I already have a small surprise planned for you when we go to Mos Eisley today." Kenobi let slide, a little information.

Peter perked up, he hadn't ever had anything for his birthday before, as Jedi weren't supposed to receive gifts or repayment, and he'd just been moping around when he was begging before and hadn't expected anything to come out of it.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I think you just might like this gift."

—

It was in the next few hours that Peter found out what his gift was. A friend. Apparently, the gift wasn't really Kenobi's idea in the first place, just begging from this kid's Aunt Beru made Kenobi cave in and let Luke meet Peter.

They were polar opposites. Luke had sandy blond hair, tan skin and blue eyes. Peter had a healthy white skin pigmentation, warm brown eyes and brown hair. Peter distantly heard Luke's Aunt say that Peter reminded her so much of their mother.

"I'm Peter-"

"I'm Luke-"

"Skywalker." They finished together, then looked Luke looked increasingly suspicious, squinting at his Aunt.

"Are we related?" His Aunt nodded, invitingly, hoping that they'd get along with each other. "How?"

"Tripl- twins, you are twins. Luke, you were separated because I can't afford to look after two kids." Aunt Beru explained. Luke nodded dumbly, just excited to find that he did have some immediate family alive after all. "You can only meet when you're both free though. Peter here is regularly busy with his traini- chores, and so are you, Luke."

Luke wasn't paying attention, he was too busy examining the boy across from him, who looked slim with lean muscles. Luke was always told that he looked like his father, so this boy must've looked like their mother.

"Our mum must have had brown eyes and brown hair…" Luke noted. Peter just raised his eyes, and didn't say anything. Although, Luke suggested they play a game, a ball game, well it was actually dodge ball but in this galaxy apparently, it was called something else, which Peter had never bothered remembering.

Peter looked at Kenobi, for permission to play the ball game, and Kenobi allowed it, on the condition he would be blindfolded. Immediately, Peter started to whine, he happened to like being able to see one of his all time idols, Luke Skywalker, as a child.

"Alright." He gave in, if he must. A few seconds after he put on the blind fold, he felt his spider-sense alert him of four items being thrown his way, and avoided three of the items, and caught the fourth.

He felt his instinct kick in and threw the items in the direction they came from, causing two yelps in surprise, and Peter flipped over a fifth object. He took off the blindfold when he sensed no movement from anybody else.

He saw Kenobi, looking at him shocked.

"Where did you learn to sense things so gracefully with the force, Peter? You need extreme trust in the force to do that."

Peter shrugged. He hadn't really trusted in anything except himself - and his spider-sense. Definitely his spider-sense. Kenobi was amazed, and seemed to think that his young apprentice was more powerful than he had imagined. And he believed that he would be _powerful,_ after all the random flips Peter did every day.

This boy was powerful, even more so than Luke.

—


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is a real update.**

* * *

"Can I see Luke today?" A sulky ten-year-old asked. Obi-Wan regarded him closely.

"Have you practised your katas today, yet?" Obi-Wan says instead of answering Peter's question. Peter groans in a sort of annoyance.

"I don't understand why I have to do them! I'm no good at them anyway…" He grumbles. Peter never really was great at practising most of the Katas, except the ones that involved acrobatic movement, otherwise, he was just too bored to practise the slow graceful moves.

"You've got a lot of force potential, you just have to utilise it." Obi-Wan finds himself repeating this exact same line many times over. Peter's pretty good at a select few things that require using the force, but for the others… it seemed like Peter had no patience for things he wasn't good at the first time.

"Why aren't I getting any better then?" Peter sloshes around the breakfast that he's put together out of what they had in the kitchen. The powdered milk wasn't mixed together with the water properly so what he was left with was a starchy oat cereal suspended in a lumpy milk.

Whenever he'd done this to his breakfast by accident, whether it was from not paying attention or just being impatient, Obi-Wan made him eat the end product every time. Apparently, it was a great lesson to learn to be more patient, and it was good for saving their recourses.

"I'm taking you into town, today." At this, Peter's head snapped to look at Obi-Wan.

"What, why?" He asks, abandoning disgusting food he's concocted.

"Your vaccinations, for one, and I'm going to take you to see a Med-Droid that specialises in midichlorians." Peter's head immediately smacks the table loudly, and only Obi-Wan reacts to it. He mumbles rather loudly, but not comprehensively. It's obvious he was hoping for something fun.

Peter uses the force to fling his breakfast into the sink and stands up, saying he's ready to leave.

"Are you sure?" Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow, tying his travelling robe on, filling his canteen up with water.

"Yep." Peter leans into the side of the doorframe in the small kitchen, mentally preparing himself for the long walk to Anchorhead.

"Are you going to eat your breakfast?" Peter physically recoils at the mention of his 'breakfast'.

"Nope."

And they start trekking toward the sandy city.

* * *

"Open wide." The droid tells Peter, and he opens his mouth for it to swab out some saliva. Without the droid needing to tell Peter, he lifts his left arm up to draw blood. A vial is removed and theres three long seconds of inconsistent beeping before results are given.

"Midichlorian count of 19,000. Due to symptoms described, an almost accurate diagnosis would be that Peter has the disorder ADHD. Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows shoot up to the top of his face in silent surprise.

"This disorder may be a side affect of having a high force tolerance and having been untrained fluently in the force, as the midichlorians not in use release their influence through hyperactivity and attention deficit symptoms."

Peter's droned out and now looking at the different helipads and diagrams around the small cramped room, but it seems Obi-Wan's certainly understanding what the drone is saying, although it sounds like a bunch of high pitched beeping to Peter.

"So you're saying, the more trained he is, the less symptoms he'll display?"

"Correct."

The office they're standing in isn't very professional or clean looking, since all force related androids were considered the property of the empire and decommissioned since there shouldn't be anymore force sensitives. Even if there were any more force sensitives, the empire would deal with them personally.

So how lucky they were for one to happen to have evaded the new terms of the empire and have it located on Tatooine was a miracle in itself.

"I'll tell you what, Peter, we'll go have dinner with Luke if you double your kata's this afternoon." Obi-Wan compromised. Peter rolled his eyes but relented, he was almost getting tired of having only Obi-Wan as the only company for up to weeks on end. He was almost getting desperate.

* * *

Peter was absolutely famished after that kata exercise. It wasn't the hardest thing in the galaxy, but when you were Peter and extremely bored then yes, it did take a lot out of you.

"Can we go now…?" Peter begged Obi-Wan, ignoring the fact that he was performing some kind of meditation. Obi-Wan opened one eye smiling at Peter.

"Well, now it might be the time to tell you that we were going to go regardless, because I had organised this dinner with your Aunt Beru two standard weeks ago." Obi-Wan started giggling on the inside, and the look on Peter's face was absolutely hilarious.

He wasn't mad, but kind of gave the face of 'Im an idiot, why do I always let myself be played.'

Since the occasion was a small treat, Obi-Wan went into the garage and took out his old speeder from his days as an active Jedi Knight. It was a durable speeder that looked brilliant, and worth more than anything else they owned, since Jedi DC0052 Speeders were deployed for specialised Jedi during the clone wars.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair, as Peter's 'Uncle Owen' was never usually present, probably due to the fact that Obi-Wan was present. Halfway through the meal, Peter fell sideways off the chair he was sat at, promptly fainting, but his hands and arms were violently spasming.

Obi-Wan was immediately alert, trying to communicate to Peter through the Master-Padawan mental link established through the force, yet there was a kind of mental block that was stopping him from doing so.

A physical connection was required. Obi-Wan gently took hold of one of Peter's arms, and concentrated hard. Immediately he was submerged in what was going on in Peter's minds cape currently. There was an array of memories plummeting down from all areas, the emotional trauma excruciating.

In a lot of the projections, there were things too vivd to be make believe, but these memories were impossible, many of them taking place in a metro like city, when in reality Obi-Wan had never recalled leaving Tatooine with Peter, ever.

Just what was wrong with this boy?

* * *

 **AN: Imma be real honest with you guys, I wasn't really planning on going back to this fic and almost left it alone as a standalone, but I got a comment from somebody saying that they liked my work (multiple of them actually) and I cant actually thank them because a guest wrote it. They were saying they were getting pretty tired of authors not updating and it was kind of a smack in the face. Here I am rewatching Young Justice for like the tenth time and like I really had to reevaluate myself.**

 **So I wrote this. Thank you for bringing me back to reality? I will update the other fics soon. Probably.**


End file.
